


Jackson Oz

by Wish069



Series: Mitch x Jackson [4]
Category: Zoo (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish069/pseuds/Wish069
Summary: Mitch has it bad for Jackson and I can't stop thinking about him. To bad he has no chance right?
Relationships: Mitch Morgan/Jackson Oz
Series: Mitch x Jackson [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171106
Kudos: 3





	Jackson Oz

Jackson Oz... What a sight Mitch couldn't help but be even slightly interested the moment that man walked through the door with his friend. But all Mitch's attention was on the much shorter cutie. Then he heard what was going on and that maybe the man's father might actually know what's going on. That didn't make his opinion any less bad or good of him. 

The problem was... He could see Jackson alone by his looks was most likely a heart throb back in Africa. You would have to be blind not to see this man. And another problem... He had a nice personality to boot witch probably meant Mitch stood no chance to even get his attention. This man had a heart of gold and to Mitch's surprise actually seamed to enjoy his company. 

Maybe they didn't have the greatest start but now they were at least friends. There was another problem... He loved to much and to easily. Already he could tell Jackson was growing attached to everyone especially Chloe... That bothered Mitch to no end. He bearly knew her and yet the man had such a crush on her. Like he stated earlier Mitch stood no chance he himself was a sarcastic ass hole, anti social, and hated people... He guessed however these guys were okay... Okay scratch that Jackson wasn't the only one growing attached. He was to...

Especially to Jackson. Mitch didn't realize he was staring till there was a hand waving in his face and an irritated "Mitch you awake?" He looked over to see Jaime trying to get his attention now everyone was staring at him. "Yeah... Um sorry about that..."

He was doing this more and more Staring at his own personal heart throb, and think about just how much of a drop dead gorgeous man he was. And how he was being an absolute idiot when he was thinking that. "Maybe we should all just head to bed. It is late." Suggested Chloe and everyone agreed. Great and now he stopped an important discussion... just great...

..........

Mitch was lying in bed. The one time he could think about his crush without interruption. When of course there was a knock on the door. He sighed irritation sparking through him when he opened the door he was about to snap and maybe bite their head off when he saw it was the subject of his thoughts standing right there... "Jackson... Hello..."

"Hey Mitch... Can I come in for a minute?" Mitch hesitated before he opened the door farther and walked further into his room leaving Jackson to close the door. "Ok pretty boy what is it?" He spoke sarcastically when the words pretty boy were spoken. Jackson seamed to be ok standing as Mitch sat on the bed. 

"Mitch... Do you have some kind of problem with me? If so... Um... Maybe I can fix it somehow..." Mitch was absolutely dumbfounded did he really think he hated him? "What? No I don't... I don't have a problem with you at all. What on earth made you think that?"

Jackson sighed seaming to get her his thoughts before he continued. "Ever since we met I catch you staring at me with this look, everytime I even try to talk to you... You seam hesitant to speak to me so I kind of thought you might have a grudge against me or something..."

Mitch sighed standing up this could be a chance of a lifetime... Maybe just maybe... He could take a leap of faith. He drew closer to the Zoologist, getting into his personal space now Jackson for his own credit seamed to immediately understand what Mitch was doing and swooped in for the kiss before Mitch realized what was happening. 

It was short and quick before Jackson pulled away a slight worried expression on his face. "I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me... You were just so close and then." Mitch silenced him with another kiss. He pulled away only slightly before he spoke. "Jackson. You worry to much. It's ok I do like you witch is the total opposite of what you were thinking."

Jackson seamed satisfied with this nodding and a tiny smile formed on his face. "So do you mind of I stay here with you tonight?" Mitch shook he head. "I don't mind in fact we can even have a little fun while you're here.~" Jackson like a minute ago picked up the hint immediately and gently pushed Mitch onto the bed. Needless to say they did have a lot of fun that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Awe so cute lol I love this ship so much.


End file.
